


Nepeta Cataria

by IAmASinner



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Frottage, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmASinner/pseuds/IAmASinner
Summary: King Snugglemagne accidentally drugs Mao Mao and himself during a private dinner party and they end up getting frisky on the dining hall table.





	Nepeta Cataria

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I was on hiatus from writing for a few years and this is what I've come up with. I am so sorry just fuckiNG TAKE THIS PLZ *throws it at you and runs away*

“Welcome, sheriff! I am so tickled pink you accepted my invitation to dinner! Please, do come into my humble abode”, King Snugglemagne greets, grandly ushering the swordsman inside his dining hall. 

“Glad to be here, your Majesty”, Mao Mao replies honestly, stepping into said ‘humble’ abode. The first thing that hits him is a rather strong and unfamiliar aroma flowing from the table covered with lavish cuisine. Thankfully it is pleasant, even if overbearing. 

“That’s quite the spread!”, the swordsman is overwhelmed by more than just the fragrance, his eyes flitting from dish to dish. 

“Ho ho, oh this? This is just my weekly wine feast! Everything in this array has been infused in an aged wine. QUINTON!!”, the crowned aristocrat shouts, clapping his large paws. The bird is at his side instantly with a large wine bottle nestled on top of a pillow. 

“But today is a particularly special treat! This wine was recently recovered from one of the many lost cellars under the Pure Heart castle! It exudes an exquisite aroma so irresistible that I just had to make my chefs work their magic with it!”

Mao glances at the worn label of the bottle. 

“..Nepeta Cataria? What is that?” 

“Mmyes! I’m not quite certain either--I surmise it is the name of the vineyard it was made on”, Snugglemagne dismisses as he starts to fill his glass up with the booze. “Would you like to partake in a glass of wine with me, sheriff?”

“No thank you, your highness”, Mao politely holds up a hand, “A hero must always keep their mind and body sharp in case of danger..._Especially if they have night patrol in a few hours._”

The king hums in agreement. “Oh yes of course, you and your law enforcement duties. Always ever present you are! One of the many things I admire about you.” He takes a swig of the wine as Mao inwardly basks at the compliment. 

“Now without further adieu, let’s dig in! You’ve positively earned it, my dear Sheriff!”

The lion gestures towards the table full of wine infused delicacies. Said sheriff doesn’t hesitate and takes a sample of every dish within arms length. He is immediately impressed. The King isn’t kidding about the wine infusion because everything is practically radiating this enticing scent. Every morsel he pops into his mouth is even more delicious than the last. 

On the other side of the table the fanciful aristocrat calmly observes the feline as he engorges himself. Snugglemagne secretly admits to himself that he is beyond pleased that Mao Mao accepted his invitation; he was really hoping to have some one-on-one time with the hero. The sheriff may be a bit of a crass twit at times, but the king does hold him in high regard. Even if he is a peasant just like the rest of them. _Albeit a handsome one._

Humming in appreciation, Sungglemagne sets down his addictive drink to inspire dinner conversation between the two. Thankfully the swordsman is as talkative as he is hungry; as the night goes on they swap stories of the ins and outs of the village, particularly the high dosage of absurdity the townsfolk serve on a daily basis. 

“--And of COURSE it was that rhino, Pinky, all along”, Mao scuffs, rolling his eyes. “Where does he even keep getting flamethrowers from? We’re running out of room in the contraband chamber!”,he growls as he starts to pile more _Coq au Vin_ onto his plate. The noticeably relaxed king chuckles easily at this, the captivating sound shooting a pleasant spike down Mao’s spine. He gulps thickly at the sensation but wills his unprofessional crush on the monarch back down into the depths where it belongs.

“And this contraband room of yours, what sorts of other daft things have you had to confiscate from the rapscallions?”, the lion inquires conversationally as he finishes off his third helping of the wine. Mao easily lists things that almost make the king question both the sanity of his people and the quality of his security system. 

As the sheriff goes down the ridiculous list, Snugglemagne can’t help but lull his focus on the deep and masculine voice he has grown to know and love. As a blue blood of many generations, it is unheard of to intimately mingle with the peasants--No matter how hard working, valiant, and infuriatingly attractive they can be. It doesn’t help that for all the royal charisma the King possesses a part of him is too demure to ever act on his desire for the other. Lingering glances and yearning Is all he will afford himself, he can never give his repressed infatuation much thought.

He drags himself back to reality to find the object of his desire talking about a doughnut powered lawnmower and how Badgerclops convinced him it was an ‘_unjust waste of doughnuts and deserves to rot in the contraband room for, like, ever_’. The lion allows himself a small laugh, diligently watching the candlelight flicker across Mao’s ebony form. Maybe it is the liquid courage taking over but he can’t help but openly admire the view of the limber muscles flexing from the extravagant story telling, empty wine glass momentarily forgotten. 

“...And the whole village learned a valuable lesson in teamwork that day“ Mao says in conclusion. “But also, if anyone ever attempts that again _I will arrest them on the **spot!**_”, he adds gravely with a closed fist resolutely slamming down onto the table. 

Two perfectly manicured eyebrows shoot up to the Kings mane line before a deep belly guffaw rips out of him. Mao’s intensity can be just so dramatic and absurd sometimes that the laugh surprises even the King himself. The angelic sound ricochets off the walls and right into Mao’s body like a jolt of electricity. Feeling a hot blush dust his cheeks, the cat is baffled by his reaction to something so innocuous. It doesn’t help that ever since the first bite of dinner a familiar heat managed to make itself at home in his lower region without even knocking first. He hasn’t consumed a drop of wine tonight and knows that cooked wined has mitigated effects. His eyes dazedly flit across the expanse of ravished dishes, searching for an answer. 

Mao skeptical gaze then lands on the giggling King. Other than the relaxed composure that booze typically affords, nothing seems off about him. Mao, on the other hand, can feel the edges of reality start to pleasantly melt together and making him hyper aware of every inch of surface area touching his body. His gloves and braces are starting to feel constricting and even the smooth texture of his cape against his soft fur is riling him up. He clenches his shapely thighs together in panic when the source of his problem speaks. 

“You know, your misadventures with the peasants are delightful. I simply must invite you over more often, my dear sheriff”, Snugglemagne proposes, oblivious to the internal crisis going on the other side of the table. 

“Oh. Um, yes. Absolutely. It’d be an honor, m-my liege”, Mao manages to choke out distractedly, sweat starting to form on his temple. Whatever is happening is happening fast. He wraps his cape around himself defensively only to make his situation worse as the fabric causes a delicious friction against him. He barely manages to bite back a moan, but thankfully the lion is busy pouring himself another round of the wine to notice.

“Are you sure you don’t want a glass before I finish off the bottle?”, the lion offers with a slight slur, already swirling some wine into his own glass. He doesn’t get an answer. “...Sheriff?” He looks up to see the officer as stiff as a board and staring down at the food he was shoving into his mouth just moments before. 

“Oh my, Sheriff. Is something ever the matter?”, the king ventures, his concern justified from the shift in Mao’s demeanor. 

“I’m--”, the black cat struggles, hands clenching the sides of the table as he painstakingly stands up from his chair like he was just hit by something will full force. “Your g-grace, I think I need to excuse myse-”

He doesn’t manage to finish his sentence because his knees give out. The king is by his side in an instant to kneel down and daintily offer his paws for support. As soon as Mao feels the large, warm hands gently glide around his waist from behind, he can’t help but let out an unrepressed moan.

“My goodness, gracious! Are you injured?”, the lion fusses, carefully helping the cat back onto his feet. He is about to call for help but stops dead when he feels the swordsman sensually lean back further against his broad chest while purring like a well oiled engine. The cat cranes his neck just so, locking eyes with his crush. 

“I have never been better, my liege”, Mao Mao purrs smoothly in an uncharacteristically relaxed tone. 

Normally such a brazen display would result in getting kicked out of the castle, but with such a strong buzz gripping the King he allows his inhibitions to slip away like a silken cloth on a glass table. What seals the deal is when a gloved hand starts to lovingly stroke the monarchs cheek that awakens something from deep within. 

“O-oh”, the lion helplessly whimpers as he instinctively presses a cheek into the doting touch. Each stroke sends a tingle of pleasure through him like a fuzzy ripple of water. The man in his arms slowly turns to lean against his chest again, green eyes looking up at him, half mast and wanting. Snugglemagne sucks in a breath at this, floored by something so good happening so fast. He holds Mao’s face in his paws to gaze adoringly into the unguarded pools of chartreuse. 

“Please forgive my sudden forwardness, my sheriff, but you are just too irresistible right now and I simply can not help myself~”

He follows up the confession by slowly leaning in for a kiss. Very chaste and gentle, his hold is loose and provides Mao plenty of room for an escape, but the black cat isn't even thinking about protesting. He blatantly ignores the little voice in his head by drowning it out with the curiosity of his long time crush and the pleasure coursing through his veins. 

Hesitant hands finally tangle themselves into the fluffy mane to pull their bodies even closer together. Mao relies on instinct to answer his King, slotting their mouths better together and deepening the kiss to show how much he adores the other. When he feels the aristocrat shiver against him he counts it as a win. Feeling victorious, the swordsman lets out a breathy sigh and relaxes further into the kiss. 

Pleased by the reciprocation, the King indulges himself and lets his paws roam from Mao’s waist so he can finally appreciate the lithe muscles he has adored from afar all this time. With a combo of Mao coyly kissing him back and the warmth of his heated body against his own, he can’t help but feel that his formally innocent infatuation with the sheriff just catapulted into lewd territory. 

And yet, he has no qualms letting Mao know his aroused state as he unabashedly presses his tight trousers against the other in their tryst; his head starts swimming when he feels something just as hot and hard against his own thigh. This newfound knowledge turns the kiss desperate, fueled by arousal and the need to take care of it, _now_. Snugglemagne delves his tongue into Mao, earning a surprised squeak but is answered just as frantically. He gently coaxes the other with soft swirls until the both of them are determined to discover every inch the other has to offer.

With arousal guiding him, the blue blood crowds the sheriff until his black bottom bumps into the table. Snugglemagne uses an arm to swipe dishes off the table so he can lift Mao onto it like he doesn't weigh anything. Neither feline acknowledge the clattering kitchenware as the kissing and touching become more heated by the second, their weeping lengths getting teased with desperate grinding. Mao skillfully sheds himself of his beloved cape and armor, carelessly letting them plop onto the ground to continue the aroused onslaught. He gasps when he is pushed until his back is flush against the expensive wood of the table, the King hovering over him. 

“M-my liege?”, he gasps when he feels massive paws easily wrap around each thigh and slowly coax them far apart, thumbs petting his fur reassuringly. Mao is thankful for how flexible he is but appreciation is quickly replaced by embarrassment when he realizes that his unsheathed, dripping cock is on full display, practically begging for the attention of a certain lion. 

“You look simply delectable like this, my dear sheriff”. Snugglemagne purrs, his eyes openly roving all over Mao in appreciation. Mao’s cock twitches in interest, which does not go unnoticed by the lion.

“Well, what about you?” Mao huffs, realizing he's the only one exposed. He covers himself defiantly which makes the monarch giggle.

“That is fair, my dear!”

The sheriffs eyes widen when the regal trousers shamelessly drop and a sightly cock bounces into view. It is perfectly proportionate with its owner, the size easily eclipsing his own. It is girthy and mostly smooth, save for tiny spines at the very base. Mao starts drooling at the sight of it and briefly wonders how it would feel if it was pounding his throat. 

“Like what you see?”, the King strikes a characteristically sassy pose and gives his one man audience a saucy wink. Mao perks up and looks away, furiously blushing. 

“O-of course I do! S'just not fair..”, he whines half heartedly under his breath. 

“Hush, love, you are peeeerfect~ the way you are”, the King says sing songs softly, stroking Mao’s thighs. He leans down and nuzzles the black tummy presented before him, loving the smooth texture of old battle scars against his nose and cheeks. He always wanted to know what they feel like as his own skin is flawless from head to toe. 

The cat jerks in surprise, not expecting attention there of all places. Then his thighs are pinned to the table and he feels hot puffs of breath against his exposed prick. His brain short circuits when the tufts of air are replaced with a scorching tongue, letting out a strangled moan at the amazing sensation. On instinct his paws fly into the pink mane to hold on for dear life. When the curious appendage slowly laps up the sensitive underside of the shaft Mao can feel his head reel and grow even fuzzier. With his legs effectively pinned he can do nothing more than submit to the pleasure wrought onto him and vocalize his enjoyment with a chorus of moans. In the back of his dazed mind, something clicks.

“W-wait, we’re still in the dining hall, your majesty! Won’t anyone see us?”, Mao manages to gasp out, clearly winded. 

“Let them, love”, Snugglemagne says breathlessly before giving his tummy a kiss. He wouldn’t be able to pry his full attention off the gorgeous hero underneath him long enough even if he tried anyway. He turns back to his prize and can’t help but let curiosity win him over as he eyes the pink, dripping shaft. Without warning he takes Mao’s full length into his mouth carefully, wanting to feel the texture of the warm hardness. He gets a strangled cry as a response and a futile buck of hips. Mao would have never thought that Snugglemagne of all people would be so willing to be so indecent and yet here they are--however they got here. But no matter why things are happening, he can not deny that the heat and pressure of the mouth around him is one of the best things he’d ever felt in his life. 

Snugglemagne continues to indulge himself in this new exploration, surprised that he is actually enjoying himself. Watching the normally stoic and ‘badass’ sheriff reduced to a puddle of moans is satisfying in itself. He delicately bobs his head, cautious of not overdoing it on his first try. Mao may be smaller than him, but he is still quite the mouthful. The lion dares to slip off the tapered cock until only the tip is still in his lips and gives it a gentle suck to drive Mao nuts. Then he slowly brings himself back down to hollow out his cheeks for some delicious pressure, and repeats over and over. The erotic noises Mao fills the air with go straight to the King’s dick, encouraging him. 

“NNnnng--That feels AMAZING, your g-grace”, the sheriff feels so overwhelmed by everything now and loving it. Snugglemagne purrs at the praise, the vibrations driving Mao even crazier. With everything happening so fast he is already so close, his body as taut as wire.

“Y-your grace, I can’t hold on much longer--”, he warns, his hands reflexively clutching at the immaculate mane. The King teasingly pops off, the both of them breathless. Mao weakly growls in annoyance once he regains his composure. 

“Now, now. We can’t let you have all the fun~”, Snugglemagne tuts, his eyes shamelessly picking Mao apart with lust. The cat is taken back at the sudden turn of events, but curious to see what the King has in mind. He leans back farther when the lion hefts himself up onto the table and yelps when he feels the Lion hovers his pelvis right above Mao's, their dicks aligned. 

“I do believe some ‘help’ is in order..”

The King reaches behind himself and retrieves a small bottle of crown polish. Before Mao can question where he was hiding it, the bottle is squeezed and a fine stream of viscous polish drops directly onto their heated pricks. They collectively hiss at the sensation of the cool glaze. 

“Be a dear and hold us together, won’t you?”

It takes a moment for Mao to realize what exactly he is asking until he feels the aristocrat gently cant his hips up to rub their flushed dicks against each other. Mao bites back a moan at the friction and uses both paws to hold them together. He takes a moment to notice the size difference and how he can barely contain the both of them. Snugglemagne slams his own paws down on each side of Mao for leverage and positions himself just so, forcing Mao’s flexible thighs to accommodate the lack of space between them. The lion gives an experimental thrust forward. Between the firm enough grip and the copious lubricant, the friction is smooth and delicious. He reels back and thrusts again, and again, _and again._

Soon he is fucking into Mao’s grip with abandon, the both of them gasping as the undersides of their cocks slide against each other, the lubrication heating up from their frantic movements. It’s so sloppy yet so good, the messy squelching sounds only making it even better. They are both so close, all of their nerves on fire. Something within Snugglemagne ignites and he uses his huge paws to possessively grip Mao by the thighs and pin them down again to the table below for him to reposition himself over the sheriff. Mao startles at this, but the new position allows Snugglemagne to increase his speed to a brutal pace, his balls constantly slapping Mao’s ass and the barbs at the base of his cock rubbing against his furred sheath, giving a small prick of delicious pain each time. The thrusts themselves are powerful enough to make Mao rock back and forth from the force alone and he quickly finds himself loving every second of it. The felines pant in tandem as things become more and more desperate as climax rapidly approaches. 

Snugglemagne can feel himself start to lose it as he stares down at the man he secretly always wanted to bed. His mind supplies him with sexual dreams he has had of his sheriff in the past, already wanting to do so much more to the cat below him.

“T-take it! Take it all, Mao Mao!”, the lion growls greedily, daring to dip into one of his innermost fantasies. 

“Yes, yes, YES--”, Mao breathlessly chants back, not even phased by the implications. 

Mao can’t help but fuzzily imagine if the large cock fucking his fists is a few inches lower, ramming up into his tight ass with primal force and claiming him. He chokes back a sob at this, impossibly turned on by the idea, and ready to blow. 

Snugglemagne senses this and leans forward to swallow every erotic noise coming out of the smaller cat as he cums, thick ropes painting his black chest. The lion sucks in all the delicious whimpers, already wanting more. He continues to mercilessly thrust into the wavering grip, mesmerized by the sight of Mao cumming on himself over and over. Utmost satisfaction swells within him, enjoying the show below. The sheriff is obviously way overstimulated and hypersensitive by now but he dutifully keeps holding them together, biting his lip in discomfort with tears prickling the corners of his eyes as his body is being used. The lion can't help himself and kisses those tears away before capturing his lips once more. Living in the moment he shoves his tongue into Mao and is immediately granted entrance, somehow making this one of the hottest things that has happened tonight. 

Despite Mao’s strong head start, Snugglemagne can’t handle it anymore and climaxes shortly after. He lets out a roar, expelling hot jets of cum all over his beloved sheriff. Exhausted, he slumps to his side to avoid crushing his newfound lover. They both stay like that for a few moments, their spent cocks pulsing and purring chests heaving. Their heads still fuzzed up but there is not a single care in the world. 

“That was...._Wow_.”

“Indubitably. Wow.”

A few heavy breathes.

“Soooo...Up for another round?”

“You read my mind, dear sheriff.”

Snugglemagne smiles as he conjures his remote control and presses the button.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. My first m/m porn. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you like my work please feel free to drop a kudos or a comment. That stuff is my life blooood


End file.
